Never GoodBye
by Gabzz777
Summary: He would never have enough time to say good-bye. tears stained her check as shane held her against him for her dear life. ShaneXClaire. crap summary better story. Randam drabble Plzz read and review. ONE-SHOT -Gabzz777 x-x-x


Shane's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, He was holding on to her dear life. For years they have been together, loving each other through pain and happiness. All those years gone by in a blink of an eye, it was only now Shane was really opening his eyes and saw what he had in its true glory. Her!

Now she lies quietly in his arms waiting to be taken away. They both knew this was good-bye for good. As silent tears leaked from her blood shot eyes they both looked back at their lives, both marvelled in the good times. Neither of them dared to let go of each other, in risk of losing each other for good. Shane gently kissed her tears away with his loving soft lips.

He now only regrets one thing in his life. Though they have been together many years he thought it wasn't enough to just have her in his life, to love her, to hold her. But now looking back on his life he wishes he told her every second of every day how much he loved her. Not every once In a blue moon. He wished he took that extra step all those years ago and asked her to marry him.

In his head he could imagine where he'd be now if only he did. He would be lying in bed with his loving wife who meant the world to him, and possible had his first born child in the next room sound asleep. But in reality he is gazing adoringly at his beautiful girlfriend as she lies in his arms, shaking with tears at the unknown. Her dark brown soft curls spiralled out on his chest. It was only a few months ago she was diagnosed with cancer. It was if his world came crashing down. They spent every waken moment in each other's company. They were inseparable, bounded by love. The time came when she turned down chemotherapy. Though they knew it would help her live longer, they also knew it was just another way of dying, but slower as it drained the life out of her bit by bit. As a result when the time came for her to die, she knew she would be the walking dead. She thought that was no way to spend the last remaining months of her life. Even after all these time to get used to it, Shane thought he would never have enough time to say good-bye to her. He would never get use the fact of her wondrous smile will never be seen again. He will never again wake up to her soft warm lips. He will never have the chance to see her checks turn rosy red either from embarrassment or sometimes just his touch alone. A life without her would always be a life in hell.

Shane gently grazed his nose along her neck line. He laid soft feathered kisses back up her neck. He could never get enough of her. Her touch, her smell, her taste. All through the night they held on tightly to each other. They were wrapped up in each other's embraces. Not a single second did he look away from her from her tear stricken face, even in the very early hours of the morning when she finally stopped crying. She began to drift off into a deep sleep. Before she finally closed her eyes she spoke the bravest words that have ever passed her lips.

"I'm not scared anymore." She breathed just above a whisper. He nearly didn't catch it. But I am he thought silently to himself. He felt her last breath leave as she dipped into a sleep she would never wake up from again. As her body slumped against his he felt his arms tighten around her pulling her into his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears of pain stained his checks. With all his strength he held her close to his heart as it thumped wildly drowning in sorrow. Little cries of agony broke free from his lips as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. A place that was once so warm now as cold as ice. Her body lay limp in his arms as the life in her heart died out.

He could barely breathe; his face was a mask of pure grief and longing. When she died so did his heart. He never knew such pain existed. Deep down in his soul he could feel a scar being enchanted on it. His heart felt heavy, he felt lost. What was life without Claire? He asked himself repeatedly. There was only one answer, as simple as it was it meant a great deal.

Nothing.

That day Claire Danvers died in the early hours of the morning in Shane Collins arms. The sun had just begun to rise as she spent her last hours of her life being held by someone who loved dearly. He would have done anything for her including taken her place. He was Shane Collins the love of her life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shane bolted up straight from his bed, drenched in sweat. He heaved in great big breaths of air as his heart hammered rapidly against his rib cage. His eyes immediately dropped down to his right to see his sweet angel fast asleep curled up next to him. He released a huge sigh of relief as he gently caressed her check with his rough hands. He felt the warmth of her body as it radiated from her skin. His hand stopped at her neck as he felt the rhythmic steady beat of her heart. No other feeling in the entire world gave him greater joy. She slowly stirred in her sleep as her elegant eye lids fluttered open revealing her warm chocolate brown eyes. As she stretched her eyes locked with his and gave him an angelic smile.

By now his heart beat slowed down to its regular pace. Staring down at her he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Good morning jailbait." He whispered softly as he bent his head down to hers. Before she could reply his lips crashed onto hers. She instantly responded as she weaved her arms around his neck, grasping onto his blond messy bed head. The kiss was sweet and slow and full of so much love. There was a new sort of desperation to the kiss, a new eagerness. Shane circled her in his arms, pulling her close against him. Shane was practically begging for an entrance as he softly groaned against her lips. Claire finally gave in and granted it to him, opening her mouth as his tongue darted in, battling for dominance.

Claire pulled away first gasping for air, her checks were tinted red from the intensity of the kiss. Shane stared down on her adoringly as a slow cheeky smile spread across his face, His eyes held a glint of mischief as he leaned back against the head board, not once breaking his stare. Claire gazed back in wonder as she curled up against his side once again. Her head resting on his chest as she listened to his strong and steady heartbeat.

"That was such a nice way to wake-up." Claire mumbled. Shane chuckled softly beneath her as he stroked circles on her back.

"Better get used to it. That's your wake-up call every morning from now on." He replied, there was an edge of smugness in the words. No, Shane thought to himself, I will never get enough of her.

**Ok, so what ya think? it was just some drabble. But I would really like to know what you thought of this ONE-SHOT? Hope you enjoyed it **

**-Gabzz777**


End file.
